


Secrets

by HeadmasterFelix



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beth is 17, F/M, Secret Relationship, Vaguely Underage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadmasterFelix/pseuds/HeadmasterFelix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merle comes back to the prison after Daryl finds him in Woodbury, but it's for good. He and Beth hit it off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klahiie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klahiie/gifts).



Merle and Beth have been fucking for a while now, and no one has any idea. Their attraction to each other came on hard and fast, but they weren't stupid enough to think anyone would approve, so every move they made was a complete secret. A week in, one of their hidden spots wasn't half as secure as it should've been, and Beth got grabbed. Merle dispatched the walker quickly, but Beth's resulting adrenaline and thrill of even being alive led to the best lay of Merle's life. From there, they fell in love easily, Beth making small gestures of affection whenever she got the chance, Merle actually sweet-talking her every time they were alone. The word itself never actually passed their lips, but the feeling was strong and mutual.

A little more than a month after their first time together they were holed up in a maintenance closet near the showers, Beth pushed up against the wall, legs wrapped around Merle and making out like teenagers. She ground up against him, wiggling her hips to feel his monster cock through layers of fabric. It hurt a little at first every time, and Beth prayed it always would.

Merle was getting impatient, he set Beth down so she could get her panties off and reached into his pocket, but she stopped him, grabbing his arm and looking to his eyes, that smile of sunshine plastered on her face. "We don't have t' use one every time, do we?"

He cocked an eyebrow at her, “’scuse me?” he spoke on the precipice of a laugh.

"I mean... you c'n jus'... pull out, can't you?" Her hands moved to his lap, gripping him with both hands. "C'mon, sugar, I jus'... I jus' wanna feel it, jus' once." Her voice was like honey, a sweet, sticky little trap. 

He groaned softly, pushing against her hands and watching her all but beg to have him bareback. "Mmm, you know I can't say no t' you, baby girl."

Beth's eyes lit up, practically giddy at his consent. She stripped down faster than lightning and as soon as his pants were unzipped, cock out, he was pinning her against the wall again. 

This was routine by now, the only way to work her open without overwhelming her. Just the head at first, thrusting slow and shallow and adding just a little more each time. 

She bit gently into his shoulder, stifling her cries."Oh God, Merle, Merle, it really is different. Oh my God, I love it. I love it, fuck me, Merle, fuck me good!" She gripped him tightly, legs wrapped around his hips and serving as leverage as she fucked herself on him.

Merle nuzzled into her neck, breathing her scent in deeply and grunting into her ear as his little starlet fell apart in his arms.

Two orgasms later, teeth marks solidly blossoming on his shoulder, and Beth on the precipice of a third, Merle was damn close. He pulled most of the way out, giving shallow thrusts, head driving over that sweet spot that made Beth's toes curl and moans go all low. "That's it, baby girl. Gonna come f'r me again? Gonna-" 

And then she was impossibly tight around him again, walls contracting and fluttering and somehow, in that incredible feeling, the wires got crossed. He meant to pull out, he told his body pull back a few inches, but it didn't work out that way. Merle thrust as deep as he could, burying himself in her wet heat as he blew his load, come shooting deep into her while she pulled him in with her legs, head reeling back and spine arching into him at the all-new sensation.

Slowly, they both came down, panting and sweaty and more in-love now than they ever had been. Their mistake dawned on Beth first.

"Merle, you son of a bitch, let go a' me. Christ," she squirmed out of his grip, coming to land on her own feet. "The hell is wrong with you?! You have any idea how stupid that was?" She scolded him, angry as she grabbed her pants.

"Aww, come on, baby girl, I didn't mean it," he was honestly remorseful. "It jus' happened, you felt too damn good. You know I didn't do it on purpose, don't you?" he put a hand on her shoulder, and her heart melted a bit.

Reluctantly, "Yeah... I know. Still a dumbass fuckin' move." She was still pissed, but he could hear he was forgiven.

"'Sides, wa'n't all my fault. It was your dumbass idea."

Beth shot him a look, and then rolled her eyes. "Yea, well, you... whatever. I'm gonna go wash as much a' this shit out as I can," because, with both of them unable to make runs, that was the best they could hope for. "Probably worth it," she smiled, just a little, and headed out of the room, cautious but moving quickly into the shower.

Going bareback wasn't a mistake they made again, in no small part because now that they knew how good it was, they knew he'd never manage to pull out.


	2. Chapter 2

They went on like this for two months more months, stealing away together undetected, usually fucking but not always - sometimes they got away just to lay with each other, or talk without judgement and looks. They learned each other's body like it was their own, memorizing each line and curve, callous and hot spot. Merle had integrated into the group quite well, making an honest effort to get along for the sake of his little starlet. They'd almost gotten caught more times than the cared to count, and Maggie had started far too many conversations with "Somethin' you wanna tell me?", but for now, their secret was safe.

As she'd grown a habit of doing, Beth snuck up to the guard tower late one night to meet Merle, who was on duty. She settled in beside him, cuddling in under his arm without saying a word.

They stayed like that, quiet and just enjoying being close, for several minutes. Eventually, Beth climbed into his lap, resting her head on his shoulder as she prepared herself to speak.

"Merle... I gotta... There's somethin' you need to know." Her voice was quiet and serious, a quality it rarely had.

He furrowed his brow, looking down at her as he held her close. "What's the matter, baby girl? You know you c'n tell me anything."

Beth sighed and focused on her nails, cleaning them nervously as she worked out her words in her head. Merle gave her the time, supporting her patiently as she struggled.

"What... what would you think of people findin' out about us?" She didn't meet his gaze, just kept fidgeting with her nails.

"Mmm, sounds like we'd both take a buncha shit for it we don' need, but you know I'll do anything if it makes you happy."

She nodded, and was quiet a moment more. "I don't... really want anyone to know. I like how things are. I like how much freedom we have. But... I think... I think they're gonna need t' know... someday."

Merle laughed softly. "Yeah, someday like when you hit thirty, maybe?"

Beth smiled and rolled his eyes, looking up at him finally. "Maybe a li'l sooner than that."

Smiling, Merle shook his head gently. "Yeah, maybe. What's this all about, anyway?"

Her face went serious again, eyes back to her hands. "They're gonna... start askin' questions soon."

Merle cocked an eyebrow. "They who? An' why?"

She shrugged. "Everyone. 'Cause..." she swallowed hard, summoning courage. "I'm... I mean they're gonna..." Her hands moved to her abdomen, clasping just under her navel. Her throat tightened and she was on the verge of crying.

"Woah, hey, hey, hey, baby girl, what is this? What's goin' on with you?" Merle was deeply concerned, holding her close and bringing his hand up to wipe away a stray tear.

Beth sniffled and then hardened herself, making up her mind to be defiant rather than fearful. "They're jus' gonna have t' deal," she murmured to herself. She took his hand in one of hers, kissing it and then bringing it down to join her other hand on her belly.

"Well I'm guessin' they're gonna start gettin' pretty fuckin' curious about who the daddy is."


End file.
